Trapped!
by Blackjack the Nargle
Summary: The TV show Trapped!, but with Fandom characters! Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Katniss Everdeen, Tris Prior, Hazel Grace Lancaster, Jack Frost, Tag and Diamond! (Tag and Diamond from Jacqueline Wilson's book Diamond.)
1. Greetings, unfortunates

**This is based on the ****_Trapped! Fandom Style _****FanFic by just-ship-it and Derpytertle. It's basically the game show Trapped! using fandom characters, but I've made it eight floors instead of six. Heh. Diamond and tag are in here because I read the book recently and really enjoyed it. Diamond by Jacqueline Wilson, if anyone wants to know.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Katniss, Tris, Percy, Harry, Hazel Grace, Diamond, Tag and Jack Frost remaining.**

* * *

Jack POV

This is not good. I am trapped in a cage with seven strangers. Surrounding us is sea. We seem to be on some sort of island with a huge tower in the middle of it. Everyone is just looking at each other. Finally, I clear my throat.

"Hi. I'm Jack Frost, does anyone have any idea what the hell is going on here?"

A girl with brown hair in a side plait speaks up. "Nope. I'm Katniss Everdeen." The girl next to her clutches at the wooden bars as we swing upwards.

"I'm Tris."

Two boys around my age shake their heads helplessly. One of them has glasses and a scar on his forehead, but they could be twins. The other one is clinging to the bars muttering something about Zeus's idea of a joke.

"I'm Harry." Glasses boy says. "Percy Jackson." Says the Zeus mutterer.

There is another girl around our age. She has an oxygen cannula and a little tank of oxygen. She looks the most panicked out of anyone.

"I'm Hazel Grace Lancaster."

I look down and see the last two people. Two children, one boy and one girl. The girl has blonde hair. She can't be more than five or six. The boy seems older, maybe the same age as Jamie is. He has his arm around her.

"I'm Tag and this is Diamond." I sling my staff over my shoulder and kneel next to the girl.

"I'm scared." She mumbles. Katniss kneels down too.

"It's okay." I say. "We're gonna have a little fun instead." She looks up at me and frowns. I suddenly realise that she's older than I first thought. Maybe seven or eight. Katniss reaches out and touches her arm. She flinches.

"What's wrong?" Katniss asks. Diamond just shakes her head and shrinks away. I conjure a snowflake and send it spinning towards her. It touches her nose and she laughs a little.

"It tickles!"

We're interrupted by Tris's exclamation.

"Look!" We stand and see that the cage is level with a door. One of the sides of the cage fall to make a bridge towards the now open door. I stare at it. Tris walks straight across. Diamond and Tag skip straight after her. My mouth falls open. They have no fear. Then I take a second look at Diamond's retreating back and can see faint red lines showing through the dress she's wearing. I look at Tag and see them through his shirt. My jaw clenches.

Percy groans and mutters something about gods hating him. He closes his eyes briefly, then takes a deep breath and runs across. On the other side, he gives a great sigh of relief.

Harry follows him. Then Hazel. I hold out my arm, gesturing to Katniss to go first. She is about to, then turns to me.

"About Diamond. Did you see-"

"Yes. We'll talk later, please just let us get out of here."

She nods and runs across. Just as she reaches safety, the bridge creaks and groans. I leap across, just as the rotting planks of wood fall into nothingness. I didn't judge it right and manage to grab hold of the ledge with one hand, the other clenched tightly around my staff. Percy and Harry grab my arms and haul me in.

"Thanks."

We stand and the door slams shut behind me.

"_Di immortales_." Percy curses in a different language.

"Dobby's Sock." Harry mutters. It doesn't have quite the same effect. A voice speaks out of nowhere.

"Unfortunates. You have been brought to this tower for my amusement. You will work your way down to the bottom, but one person must remain on each floor. _Trapped._"

* * *

**How is it? Please Review and say who's POV you would like the next chapter to be from!**


	2. Into the tower

**Hi again! I still own nothing and please enjoy! Also, I will be putting a poll on my profile as to who should escape, because I can't decide! Thanks in advance :)**

* * *

**Harry, Katniss, Percy, Tris, Hazel, Jack, Tag and Diamond remaining.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

_"Unfortunates. you have been brought to the tower for my amusement. You will work your way down to the bottom, but one person must remain on each floor. Trapped."_

The little girl looks around with wild eyes. Harry and Jack just stand, mouths hanging slightly open. Tris turns in a circle looking for where the voice is coming from.

Katniss, on the other hand, has taken her bow from where it was slung over her shoulder and knocked up an arrow.

"You have no right to keep us here. Why don't you show your face?" She says, voice unwavering. I take out Riptide. Jack and Harry both take one look at it and, despite the situation, snort with laughter.

"That's-a-pen!" Jack chokes out. I give him my wolf stare as I uncap it. That shuts him up. He holds his...I think it's a staff out, and points it at the ceiling. "Okay, Lady, you've had your fun, now let us go."

Nothing happens.

Harry takes a piece of wood from his back pocket. I stare at it.

"It's a wand, Percy." He says in monotone.

"Glad we got that one cleared up."

Tris has pushed the kids behind her. Hazel stands next to her, pulling along the oxygen tank. I feel a little awkward around her, I've not really talked to anyone with one before.

We all jump as a tray shoots out from one of the walls.

"Please place all of your weapons in the tray when I give the instruction. And in case you don't feel like it..." A pair of metal hands grab the kids and hold them against the wall. They start struggling, but a blade is held at each of their throats.

"You can't do that!" Tris says. She looks ready to murder the voice.

"Oh, but I can. Now, Beatrice" Tris winces at the sound of her full name "Put the gun in the tray." Tris glances at the kids who have gone chalk white, and pulls a gun from the back of her shirt. She slams it into the tray. "Very good. Miss Everdeen, your bow and quiver, please?"

Katniss drops her weapons in without hesitation. "Harry? Your wand?"

Harry looks like he's debating it, but Katniss takes a step towards him. "Do it, or I will make your life hell."

The wand is in the tray within seconds. Katniss is almost as scary as Annabeth.

"Jack?" He somehow slides his staff in. The second it leaves his hand, it loses some of the frost that was creeping up it.

"And Mr Jackson." I cap Riptide and throw it at the tray. It misses, so I have to pick it up and place it in. The tray slides in again and the hands release the kids.

Jack and Katniss run to them and help them up. Katniss picks up the girl, who has tears running down her face.

"Shh, it's okay, Diamond, it's okay." She whispers. Then to my amazement she begins to sing.

_Deep in the meadow,  
Under the Willow,  
A bed made of straw,  
A soft green pillow._

_Lay down your head,  
Close your sleepy eyes,  
And when again the open,  
The sun will rise._

Diamond sniffles a little, but she smiles. Jack puts a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You okay?" He asks, but he seems to be asking more than just about the metal hands.

"I'm fine."

A creaking sound draws all our attention to the centre of the room. What I had taken to be a hexagonal piece of wood had split and dropped open as a trap door.

"If you want to get down, I suggest you all jump. The first challenge awaits you."

* * *

**How was it? The first challenge will be the next chapter, I promise! Please review with who's POV and who you would like to be trapped/escape. Remember, there is a poll on my profile! Please vote!**


	3. Floor Eight: Goblet of Ice

**Thanks for any reviews! I own nothing! Let's go!**

* * *

**Harry, Katniss, Percy, Tris, Hazel, Jack, Diamond and Tag remaining.**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

"_If you want to get down, I suggest you jump. The first challenge awaits you."_

I set Diamond down and approach the hole.

"I'll call up if it's safe. Okay?"

"Okay." Replies Hazel. Then her eyes go a little misty as if she's remembering something. I turn back to the hole, take a breath and jump.

I bend my knees on impact and my feet slam into the floor. I see that I've landed on a trapdoor a lot like the one I just jumped through and get off it quickly. Looking up, I see Tris and Hazel peering over the edge.

"It's okay!" I call, then move so everyone else can jump. The room is hexagonal and there is green peeling paint on the walls. Well, five of the walls. One of them is purple. A tray stands to one side, with a bunch of gold seashell shaped things in it.

Tris lands next to me and I help her up. Percy loses his balance and slams into the floor. Harry lands okay, then Hazel jumps. Tris and I help her up, then I realise that she took the cannula off to jump.

"Where is it?" I ask.

"Here." Jack is holding it. I hold out my arms and he drops it down to me. I hand it to Hazel who puts it back in and gives a sigh of relief.

Diamond drops down next. Tag follows her and does a somersault in midair.

"Show off." Diamond mutters, punching his arm. He rubs it and glares down at her. She sticks her tongue out at him. I suppress a smile. They remind me of myself and Gale when we used to hunt.

Jack lands behind them and the trapdoor swings shut above us.

"What do we do now?" Hazel says, looking at the box of gold things.

"Unfortunates. You must each take a whisper-clip and attach it to your ear. That way, I can tell you who the Saboteur is for each challenge and give everyone information."

"Saboteur?" Harry looks up as he puts on the clip.

"For each challenge, there is a Saboteur who will try to make sure that the team fails the challenge. If the team pass, the Saboteur is automatically trapped. If they fail, you all vote for who gets trapped. The person with the most votes is trapped."

There is a murmur of assent. I clip on the ear piece and bend down to help Diamond with hers. Tag has his on upside down. I roll my eyes and help him sort it out.

Tris helps Hazel get hers around the cannula around her ear. I feel a pang of sympathy for her. It must be hard with that thing. I'm not exactly sure what it's for, but from the looks on Percy, Harry and Jack's faces, they know and it's not particularly good.

A voice buzzing in my ear clip makes me jump.

"Everyone line up along the purple side of the room."

We all line up. Then it happens so quickly I don't see it, but the room changes. Ice blocks suddenly cover the floor. A cup of some sort is at the other side of the room. Icicles hang down from the ceiling and a gale of wind suddenly whips across the room. A box of snow is behind us, full of little pieces of white stuff and eight cups.

"Floor Eight. Goblet of Ice." The Voice in my ear piece says. I look sideways at everyone else. Jack looks longingly at the ice and snow everywhere. Harry looks confused.

"I thought it was the Goblet of Fire?" When he notices us all staring at him, he shuts up and stares straight ahead. Everything has gone silent and I wonder what's going on. Then I see Tris biting the inside of her cheek and wonder why. Her eyes dart about constantly.

The voice in my ear speaks again.

"Unfortunates. This is Goblet of Ice. To pass, the Goblet must be full at the end of ninety seconds. If so much as a toe slips off the ice blocks, the Goblet will tip up and empty itself. Let the challenge begin...NOW!"

I turn and grab a cup, filling it with fake snow. I turn to start making my way across. Jack leaps and bounds across to the other side of the room and fills the Goblet about a quarter full. Diamond and Tag follow him easily, as though they've been taught to balance properly like that. Diamond slips a little and Tag catches her arm so she doesn't touch the ice.

Hazel has more trouble trying to get her tank along with her. It touches the ground just as Percy manages to get his snow to the Goblet. It tips up and all the work is gone.

Diamond races back to me and switches cups. Tag does the same with Hazel so that she doesn't have to go to the other side of the room.

Jack, Harry and Percy work seamlessly as a team, switching cups and getting the Goblet full within twenty seconds.

"Sixty seconds remaining." My earpiece says. I hand another cup full of snow to Diamond and look up, just in time to see the Goblet tip up. Everyone looks at one another. I glance at Hazel, who shakes her head. Diamond, Tag and Jack are too good at balancing to have slipped and I was watching Percy and Harry as the snow was tipped out.

I stare at Tris, who has her head tilted as though listening. She has a frown as she hurries to help fill up the Goblet. Diamond taps my shoulder. I hand her another cup. Percy fills one next to me and mouths.

"Is it Tris?"

I shrug helplessly. "I don't know." I mouth back, although I'm almost certain it was her.

"Thirty seconds remaining." Everyone speeds up and the Goblet is full. We all stop moving as the ones on the ice make their way back to us. Then, as the ten second countdown begins, the lights flash red and all the snow is tipped out. Diamond, Tag and Jack race to try and fill it, but they don't have enough snow.

"Three, two, one. Your time is up. You have failed miserably." I give a slight groan and see Percy pretend to bang his head against the wall.

"Unfortunates, you must now vote for who you think the Saboteur was and why."

We line up and look at each other.

"Jack."

"I think the saboteur was Tris because I never saw her and no-one else stood on the ice."

"Tris"

"I think the saboteur was Hazel because she dropped her tank on purpose." Tris says. I know that Hazel didn't drop it on purpose and glare at her.

"Harry."

"Katniss because she didn't do much and I didn't see anyone else on the ice." I glare at him too.

"Percy."

"Tris because she looked guilty and I saw her foot touch the floor." Tris looks at him angrily, but he just smirks which seems to infuriate her even more.

"Diamond."

"Tris, because she looks guilty and if she wasn't guilty, she wouldn't be angry with Percy."

"Tag."

"Tris for the same reason as Diamond."

"Hazel."

"Tris, because if I vote for her she'll be stuck here and I wouldn't want her to be free." I am surprised at the bitterness of her tone and realise that it's because of the remark about dropping the tank on purpose. It must be hard to have to lug it about everywhere, she couldn't help it.

"You have voted for...Tris. And I can now reveal that the saboteur was in fact..."

I look around, suddenly unsure of myself.

"Tris." She looks up at us and we all glare at her. I put my arm around Hazel as the ice disappears. The trapdoor swings open and this time Harry jumps first.

Percy follows, the Diamond, then Tag. I jump down and steady Hazel when she lands after me. Jack drops the tank and cannula for her, before leaping down himself.

All the while, Tris watched miserably, knowing that she will never have another chance.

Not whilst I'm here.

* * *

**How was it? Tris is trapped yes, I'm sorry I don't like her very much...anyways she is trapped and now taken off the poll! Please vote and review, the next chapter will be posted sometime this week, hopefully.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Floor Seven: Black Widow

**Okay, after this update, I will not update until at least five people have voted on the poll, because seriously, it's not hard. **

**Thanks for reviews! Thank you Fox, DanceAlpineRaceRead and Guest. Guest, I did know that, but I haven't read Allegiant yet and I dislike Tris, therefore she is trapped. **

**Anyways, enough of my ranting, lets get on!**

* * *

**Harry, Katniss, Percy, Jack, Hazel, Diamond and Tag remaining.**

* * *

Harry POV

Well this is new. Stuck in a tower with a bunch of strangers and a weird lady making us do all sorts in order to escape. Tris is stuck and now it has become all the more real. I haven't got my wand and I feel lost without it. Percy keeps patting his pocket and frowning.

"You okay?" I mutter as Jack and Katniss help Hazel with her cannula.

"Riptide hasn't reappeared in my pocket." He says distractedly.

"Is it supposed to?"

"No Harry, it's meant to hover above my head." Sarcasm. Oh the joys.

"I'm sorry, I've never met someone with a pen that is attached to them. It's weird."

"And carrying a piece of wood around in your back pocket isn't?"

We are interrupted by the Voice.

"Floor Seven: Black Widow."

"Isn't that a type of spider?" Percy asks. I shrug. I've lived with spiders my entire life. Ron would be freaking out here now.

"Annabeth would hate this." Percy says conversationally. I look at him sideways. "My girlfriend. She's terrified of them."

"So is my mate Ron."

"They'd get on well."

"Most likely."

We have lined up against the wall now and everyone has gone silent. The room changes and we are surrounded by little ping pong balls. A few of them are green with spiders on them. Behind us is a tank, with seven tubes coming from it.

"Unfortunates. This is Black Widow. To pass, you must hoover up all the white spiders eggs. Be warned, if you hoover up a black widow egg, more will fall from the ceiling."

A voice buzzes in my ear and makes me flinch ever so slightly. Tag narrows his eyes at me.

"Harry. Do not react. You are the Saboteur. It is your job to ensure that the team fails the challenge. You can do this by picking up the black widow eggs and making more fall from the ceiling."

She stops talking and repeats the rules quickly to everyone.

"Let the challenge begin...Now!"

We all grab a nozzle and frantically start to hoover up eggs. The Voice is speaking in my ear and I can't help but feel annoyed. Why me?

I spot a black widow egg nearby and glance around. Tag is busy untangling his tube from Katniss's and everyone else is busy. I hoover it up and more fall from the ceiling. I pretend to look surprised and annoyed, before carrying on. They have almost hovered all of them up, but Tag is staring at me and now Diamond is looking at me curiously too.

I can't risk any more, but then I see Jack accidentally get one. He swears to himself, but I take the chance to glare at him, whilst killing myself with relief inside.

"Sixty seconds remaining." Tag looks at me in surprise when the next lot fall down, then turns his attention to Jack. Whilst he's not looking I get another one nearby. Then I hear a soft gasp. Damn, I forgot about Diamond. She gives me a kick in the shin and proceeds to stand annoyingly close. I can barely do anything.

"Thirty seconds remaining." I am screaming inside my head. The Voice is getting more urgent, telling me that I must hurry, but I can't. I can't. Time is ticking by and I have to help pick up all the eggs. Then as the ten second countdown begins, Diamond turns slightly. I can't find one quickly enough.

"Three, two, one." I hear the disappointment in her voice. "You have passed, therefore the Saboteur is automatically trapped on this floor."

I feel like I'm going to be sick. Trapped forever? Just like that?

"But first, you must all vote for who you think the Saboteur was."

We line up again as the machine and hoovers disappear.

"Katniss"

"Harry, because I saw him hoover up a couple of eggs."

"Diamond"

"Harry, because when I was watching him he hovered one up then realised I was watching him and didn't do it again."

"Harry."

"Jack because I saw him hoover one up."

"Percy."

"Uhhh..." He looks about, unsure. His eyes flit to me, then to Jack, and I can tell he doesn't want either of us to be trapped. "Tag, because he looked shifty?" It comes out as more of a question and he gets glares from Katniss, Jack, Diamond and Tag himself.

"Jack."

"Harry, for the obvious reason that he is the Saboteur."

"Tag."

"Harry. Obviously."

"Hazel."

"Harry. Why would anyone else hoover up two of the black widows?"

She was watching me? That feels like a punch to the stomach.

"You have voted for Harry. I can now reveal that the Saboteur was in fact..." Everyone stares at me accusingly except Percy who looks worried. "...Harry."

They all ignore me completely as the trapdoor opens.

"You are free to pass to the next floor."

Tag leaps down first, followed by Diamond. Katniss goes after them to help Hazel. Jack drops down the cannula and tank after them. Percy hangs back.

"Sorry." He mutters, looking me in the eye. Then he turns his back and leaps. The door slams shut.

"Harry. How do you feel about being Trapped?" The Voice buzzes in my ear. I feel a little stupid talking to an empty room, but I answer anyway.

"Annoyed that I was stupid enough to be caught by a couple of little kids."

"Poor, unfortunate Harry. You're Trapped!"

* * *

**Yeah, I know that both Saboteurs have been caught, the next one will be better. Harry is taken off the poll and please vote. I expect five more votes before I update again. At least. **

**I can see how many people have read this and any reviews are welcome too! (Hint, hint)**

**Thanks for reading, please VOTE and REVIEW!**


	5. Floor Six: Fairy Trials

**Hi! Thanks for voting, now I have an idea of where this should go! I still need _way_ more votes though. Please.**

**Guest: There is a spell on the tray to stop anything returning to it's owner. At all.**

**DanceAlpineRaceRead: Thanks, I'll take that into account :)**

**HeyaHaiya: Hehe**

**Please R&R**

* * *

**Katniss, Percy, Jack, Hazel, Diamond and Tag remaining.**

* * *

Percy POV

Oh gods...I'm screwed. Harry and Tris are both Trapped and I'm stuck on a floor with two teenage girls and three kids. Well, I say three but Jack's probably about the same age as me. Tag and Diamond are going a bit hyper now that the initial shock of everything has worn off. Diamond is doing a hand-stand and Tag is doing somersault after somersault.

Katniss and Hazel are both standing to one side chatting away. I can't help but want to yell that one (or both) of them is going to be trapped by the end of this, so why are they making friends?

I know that Tag is probably going to get me for voting for him on the last floor, but I couldn't help it. I can't help to trap my friend. I shudder. He's going to be there _forever. _I don't want to be next.

"Floor Six: Fairy Trials."

I look about at the others. Diamond looks delighted at the words "Fairy" but at the word "Trials" he face falls. Jack looks suspicious. I wonder if he knows any fairies.

Both Hazel and Katniss look doubting. I can tell that they've been brought up to know that fairies don't exist. I'm easy either way. I'm pretty sure that the food my mum makes doesn't turn blue on its own. Annabeth once told me that there is such thing as blue food colouring. I don't believe her, I'm pretty sure it's magic.

We all line up against the purple wall. A bunch of containers appear in the middle of the room. A huge machine appears behind them, with a lever. One way says "Release" and the other says "Blow up."

"Unfortunates. This is Fairy Trials. To pass you must correctly identify whether a fairy is good or bad. If the team decides good, then you must release the fairy. If bad, then you blow them up. You must get three right to pass. Get three wrong and you fail."

She goes silent and I guess she is telling the Saboteur how best to sabotage the challenge. I look around and everyone's face is blank. Maybe she isn't choosing one, just to confuse us? She goes over the rules again quickly and directs us to kneel on the little mats around the machine.

"Let the challenge begin...Now!"

We all look at each other. Jack picks up a box and slides it into the machine. A fairy appears in a widow, smiling sweetly. She has white hair and a little white dress. Her wings are fluttering and I can't believe that she could ever be bad.

"She's probably good." Hazel says, looking closely.

"But she could be acting." Jack counters. Katniss says nothing, just studying the fairy.

"I agree with Hazel." Diamond pipes up. "Look at her, how could she ever be bad?" We murmur in agreement. Katniss just shrugs.

"Release?" I ask. They all nod. Tag shoves the lever and the fairy zooms away happily. A buzzer sounds.

"We got it wrong?" Hazel says. Jack and I look at each other and shrug.

"Who wants to pick the next one?" Katniss leans forwards and grabs one, then stands and slides it in. A fairy appears, looking in a very bad temper. She has flaming red hair and a green dress. Little white gloves are on her hands. Tag looks at it, then at Diamond.

"She looks like Hetty."

"No she doesn't." Diamond seems eager to defend this "Hetty" person. Before Tag can continue the argument, I sit forwards.

"She looks bad." I say doubtfully "But apparently so was the last one."

Hazel shrugs. "She could be, I mean maybe they want us to think that because the other one was opposite, so is this one."

Jack sits forwards. "I think she's bad."

"Definitely." Katniss agrees. "Kids?"

"Bad." They chorus. Tag pulls the lever down and the fairy shudders, before exploding into a gooey mess on the screen. The buzzer sounds again.

"We need to get the next one right." I say seriously. Jack, Katniss and the kids nod. Hazel has her head to one side, staring at the boxes. She reaches for one and slides it in.

A fairy appears, unlike the others. She has more hummingbird-ish features and is flying around, working herself up. She has a little dress and the same type of gloves as the last fairy.

"Baby Tooth!" Jack leaps up and tries to get to the glass. "She's good, I know she's good, we have to let her go." He's working himself up. He runs a hand through completely white hair. Why is it white? Usually it's old people with white hair- sorry, ADHD kicking in. Getting off topic. Katniss gets up and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll release her, don't worry."

"But-" Tag starts to say. I kick him in the shin and shake my head. He sighs and shoves the lever. The fairy zooms away and a twinkling sound rings out.

"We got one right?"

"Sounds like it." I grin and pick up another box, then slide it in. A fairy appears and I stumble backwards. She looks like a mini version of Piper. If it were Annabeth, then I would've demanded that we let her go. But with the Piper look-alike, I hesitate.

"I don't know. She looks like one of my friend's girlfriend." Jack looks at me sideways.

"Do you like the girl?"

"I don't know her very well." I admit. "Half the time she stays silent, when she does say anything, it's to charm-speak someone."

"Charm-speak?" Diamond asks. "That sounds okay."

"Not really. She can persuade you to do anything. Anything at all."

"Even jump off a cliff?" Katniss wrinkles her nose.

"Yup." I say popping the "P".

Diamond's eye go wide. "She's probably bad!" She exclaims.

"I don't know." I look at Piper in the box. She's dressed like the last two fairies, just with a different colour of clothes and gloves. "What do you guys think?"

"I like blowing them up." Tag offers. I roll my eyes.

"She could be evil..." Hazel says doubtfully. Katniss leans forwards.

"Probably evil." Jack is still silent, running his hands through his hair.

"Evil." I confirm with a shaky sigh. Tag shoves the lever and the fairy blows up. A buzzer sounds.

"Unfortunates. You have failed miserably. Now is time to vote for who you think the Saboteur was and why." We line up as usual.

"Tag."

"Percy, because he wasn't doing much and didn't seem too disappointed about failing." I shoot him a glare and he smirks.

"Katniss." She looks around us all a little wildly.

"Percy, because he seemed to be so sure about all of them." I give her an annoyed look. She shrugs.

"Percy."

"Hazel, sorry, because she wasn't doing much and she didn't seem at all worried to get the last one right." I wince under the combined glares of her and Katniss. Jack gives me a shrug and Tag grins annoyingly. Diamond looks straight ahead.

""Hazel."

"Percy, because he was too sure of himself."

"Diamond."

"Hazel." We all stare at her in surprise. "Sorry."

"Jack."

"Hazel again for the same reason as Percy."

"Unfortunates. You have voted for Hazel and Percy." We both stare at each other. Are we both Trapped? In answer, a small podium rises from the floor. On it is a hexagonal box. What is it with these people and hexagons?

The box opens and I see six little sticks poking out of it.

"Percy and Hazel, you will both draw a straw. Whoever picks the short straw loses." I step forwards and grab one. Hazel does the same and I can see her fingers shaking. We each draw one and hold them up. I see her face pale. Hers in shorter by an inch.

"Hazel, you have chosen the short straw and therefore will not be leaving this room. I can now reveal that the Saboteur was in fact..." Hazel looks at me and shakes her head. I shake my head too. Katniss looks puzzled as does Jack. Tag and Diamond exchange a glance.

"..._Diamond."_

* * *

**Bet you weren't expecting that! Diamond was basically being sneaky and agreeing with whoever was wrong about the fairies.**

**Anyways, Hazel is Trapped and I will take her off the poll. Please REVIEW and VOTE or ELSE.**


	6. Break room

**Hi! Thanks for voting! I am updating as regularly as I can, but if you want to see your favourite escape, you should vote. I may not update tomorrow, to give people a chance to vote if they wish.**

**IMPORTANT! I have changed the settings on the poll so you may vote twice! This is because I am seriously stuck and I know people have more than one favourite, so yeah...Vote again if you wish!**

**Guest: I am going by votes on the poll and the one with the least is getting trapped each time, so yeah...**

* * *

**Katniss, Percy, Jack, Diamond and Tag remaining.**

* * *

Diamond POV

_"...Diamond."_

I look up, expecting anger on everyone's faces. Instead they are looking at me with something like awe. Hazel and Percy look a little miffed, but I can't help that.

"_Diamond?" _Tag says, staring at me. I go a little pink.

"What?"

He picks me up and swings me around just as the trap door opens. "You little sneak!" I wriggle free of his grip and give him a shove. Unfortunately, he is near the trap door. He topples straight through. There is a thud. "DIAMOND, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

I mutter something and run to hide behind Katniss. Jack leaps down, hopefully to stop Tag from murdering me. Percy holds his hand out to me. I take it and we jump. Jack is holding Tag around the waist. I hide behind Percy. Katniss jumps after a few seconds, I think she stayed to say something to Hazel.

"Unfortunates. This is a break room. You have fifteen minutes of time, before we carry on."

Jack is holding onto the still fuming Tag.

"I'm sorry!" I say, cowering.

"You shoved me through a trap door!" He is calming down now.

"Diamond has apologised and you aren't dead, so no harm done." Percy intervenes. "Okay?"

"Okay."

Katniss is looking out of an old fashioned window.

"Whoa." We crowd round her to look. All around us is stormy seas. Then Percy points.

"What's that?" I look closely, then gasp. It's a boat. A boat fighting desperately against the roaring waves.

"It's more people." Whispers Katniss. Jack stares out, jaw clenched. I follow his exact gaze. The people are smudges, but I can see one with the most golden of hair. It looks pretty long.

"Punzie." He breathes. "No. She can't...no." I decide not to ask any questions.

Tag has detached himself from the group and is standing on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall. I walk over to him.

"I'm sorry about pushing you." I say meekly.

"That's okay. It's just..." He waves his hands in front of him. "Only one of us can escape."

"Yes." I had given it a lot of thought. If I escaped, how could I survive without my silver brother? And if he escaped, would he worry for me?

"If either of us go back, we'll be beaten." I whisper. Mister wouldn't hear any of it and whoever got back would be paddled royally. Marvo and Julip probably wouldn't understand, no matter how much they tried.

"I won't let that happen." Came another voice. Jack has come over to us. He crouches down in front of me and Tag. "I'm a Guardian. I protect the children of the world and bring the fun into life. If I don't get out of here, then I'll make sure that Sandy or Tooth gets a message. Or North. Or even Bunny."

I have no idea who Sandy, Tooth, North and Bunny are, but I accept it. There is a boy in front of me who can summon snowflakes, so anything can happen.

Katniss and Percy are talking quietly. I get the feeling that they are talking about grown up stuff, like boyfriends and girlfriends. I've never had time for that, but I know that Hetty has two sweethearts. Her foster brother and a butchers boy. Jem and Bertie. I've never met Bertie and I've only seen Jem in passing, so I don't know either of them.

The trapdoor opens and I feel a sense of dread settle in my stomach. Tag catches hold of my hand and squeezes it. I try to smile, but can't.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Sorry, this is kinda just a short chapter, the next one will be up soon. Please R&R and vote, because soon I will be closing it to decide who escapes...probably three or four days?**


	7. Floor Five: Snake Attack

**We are about half-way! Also, I am planning on writing a sequel to this because it is one of my most popular fics :) It will be called _Trapped! Ever After_ and I have decided pretty firmly on characters, however feel free to PM me or review with character ideas. Be warned, I am only using one per series of books (Diamond and Tag were a special case.)**

**Anyways, continue to vote and review. I own nothing (I forgot to put a disclaimer on a few of the previous chapters, so this goes for all them too.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Katniss, Percy, Jack, Diamond and Tag remaining.**

* * *

Tag POV

I do a somersault on the way down and land on my feet. Diamond tumbles down after, and sticks her tongue out at me.

"Show off."

"It's my job." She snorts quietly, but I see a tear in the corner of her eye. Jack is looking around and I see his eyes are nervous. Katniss is quiet, she has been ever since Hazel was trapped. Percy hasn't spoken much since Harry was trapped either, except to speak in challenges.

I haven't been the Saboteur yet...actually the only one of us is Diamond, so I doubt she'll be chosen again. We all line up against the purple wall on the creepy lady's order. She could be a good match for Beppo.

An old stone wall appears on the other side of the room. It has fifteen holes on it, five across, three down in rows.

"Unfortunates, this is Snake Attack. To pass, one of you must make it safely from one side of the wall to the other. You must choose whether to put your hand in the top, middle or bottom hole each time. Beware, there is a mother snake behind the holes. Choose wrong and you will be bitten. Get bitten three times and you will fail the challenge."

She goes silent. I wonder who the Saboteur will be. Not me and probably not Diamond. Jack seems to be at ease. Percy and Katniss are still as silent as ever. Neither of them flinches.

"Let the challenge begin...Now!"

We all look at each other, then most of the gazes turn to Percy. he mutters in another language, then walks up to the wall.

"Which hole?"

"When in doubt, start from the bottom and work upwards." Jack says with a shrug. Diamond nods.

"Are you sure it's not the other way round?" Katniss asks. I look at her closely and see the slight panic behind her eyes. This should be interesting.

"I'm pretty sure we should start at the bottom." I say, watching her face closely. She shrugs indifferently. Percy takes a deep breath and sticks his hand bottom hole. There is a glittering sound that reminds me of the sound effect Madame Adelaide used to use. I grin. One down, four more to go.

"Middle." Katniss says. Jack shrugs.

"Could be right."

"Could be wrong." I counter. Diamond looks at me, puzzled. I tilt my head a fraction towards Katniss and her eyes go wide. The others are still arguing.

"Middle."

"Top."

"Mid-"

"GUYS!" Jack yells. I swear that silver sparks just flew from his finger tips. "Let's go with middle, okay? If it's wrong, we choose it again because it's unlikely that the snake will be in the same place twice running."

"Okay." Percy sticks his hand in the hole. A second later, he yanks it out and does some sort of dance around the room, cursing in English and that other language.

"Go to Tartarus, you little...Holy Hera that hurt. _Di immortales_!"

His hand has black stuff all over it and I can see blood mingled in.

"Eww." Diamond says. Percy turns to Jack, who is laughing, despite the situation.

"Shut up and help!" He rubs his hand on his t-shirt. It leaves a black smudge on the bright orange. The t-shirt also has some faded writing across it, but to me they're just meaningless squiggles.

"What next?" I ask, knowing that Percy won't want to put his hand in again.

"Middle." Jack, Katniss and Diamond chorus. Then Diamond looks at me.

"Or top." She says. I nod.

"Probably top." Katniss opens her mouth to disagree, but I raise an eyebrow at her. She shuts it quickly. Jack shrugs.

"I'm easy whichever way."

"Middle." Percy says. I want to warn him, but it's too late. We go through the entire pantomime of swearing again, but this time I decide to cover Diamond's ears. Jack sees and covers mine, but I've heard most of it from Beppo before. Percy's hand is bleeding badly now. I hope that the snake isn't poisonous.

"Two wrong." Katniss says. She's happy, but Jack and Percy still seem clueless that it's her.

"Top." I say warily. She nods in agreement. "Wait, bottom." Her eyes are shocked, but she can't do anything. I look at Jack, who is still trying to put the pieces together. He catches my eye.

"Bottom."

Percy sticks his hand in and we all breath a sigh of relief when it isn't bitten.

"Two right, two wrong. One hole left." Percy says.

"Well, we haven't tried top yet..." Diamond says. I shrug and nod. Everyone else seems to be in agreement. Wait, even Katniss...oh no...

Percy sticks his hand in. There is a moment of silence before he draws it out and falls to the floor. We drop down next to him. He opens his eyes.

"Please. I survived Tartarus and two wars, yet being bitten by something that I can't see makes me want to die." He says with an effort. Diamond brushes some hair out of his eyes.

"You won't die." Jack says calmly.

"How do you know?" Katniss snaps. She looks scared now. "I've been in the Hunger Games twice, I think I know more about dying than you!"

"Oh really?" Jack tilts his head and holds out his hand. "Feel my pulse."

She takes his wrist cautiously and feels about for a pulse.

"There isn't one..." Her eyes go wide and she stumbles away from the group. "You're dead!" She shrieks. Then Diamond gasps.

"Jack?" He looks down at her.

"Yes, Ellen-jane?"

"You...you died! I saw you with Emma...You fell into a lake!"

"And was resurrected by the moon to become a Guardian." He turns to Percy, who has gone completely white. "You won't die. You'll be fine." He puts a hand on Percy's forehead. When he takes it away, there is a faint frost mark.

That's when I become faintly aware of the Voice, speaking urgently in my ear.

"We haven't got all day! Come on, who do you think the Saboteur was and why?"

With an effort, I drag myself to my feet.

"The Saboteur was Katniss. It's obvious why."

"You little..." Katniss gets up, but Diamond clings to her leg and bares her teeth. She can be scary as hell when she wants.

"I will bite you." She says, sounding like a sweet little girl. Katniss tries to shake her off, but Diamond has had practice clinging to my shoulders so that she doesn't fall from the four person tower.

"Tag! It was Tag!" Katniss says.

"Katniss." Diamond says.

"Tag." Comes Percy's faint voice from the floor.

"Seriously?"

"Yup." All eyes turn to Jack. He looks from me, to Katniss, then back to me.

"Katniss."

"You have voted for Katniss. I can now reveal that the Saboteur was in fact...Katniss."

We glare at her and she glares back.

"I will not be a piece in your games."

"Have fun girl on fire. You're going to be here for a long time."

The trapdoor opens and Katniss starts towards it, but Jack grabs her arms and holds her back.

"Get off!" She struggles. Percy runs to help. Wait, what? He is completely better and I can see no blood on his hands.

"Go!" He yells at me and Diamond. We tumble through the trapdoor and slam into the floor below. Well, I slam and Diamond lands on top of me. We roll out of the way just as Jack and Percy land. The trapdoor slams shut above us and I hear Katniss's scream.

Percy looks around. "She said girl on fire, right?"

"Yes."

"Looks like I found a friend for Leo."

* * *

**For anyone confused, Diamond is a spin off book from the Hetty Feather series and takes place in Victorian times. I'm not so good with History, so if Jack dying and the Victorian era don't add up, please don't hate.**

**Also, Jack is a Guardian which means he helps the children of the world. Percy is a child, therefore it makes sense for him to heal him. Also, he can do a little magic without his staff.**

**Please R&R and VOTE**

**If you didn't read the AN for the last chapter, you can now have two votes, because I know people have more that one favourite.**


	8. Floor Four: Septic Sewers

**Hi! Please vote and all that, I own nothing!**

**I have never read Homestuck, so I'm really sorry, but I have no idea who they are...I will read it at some point though!**

* * *

**Percy, Jack, Diamond and Tag remaining**

* * *

Jack POV

"Looks like I found a friend for Leo." Percy says. I stare at him. "He can set himself on fire. We call him flame boy." I shudder. I hate flames and heat, it makes me want to melt. Plus I get sunburn, and Jack Frost with red ears and nose isn't a good look.

Diamond and Tag are looking at us for assurance now. The final four...I want one of them to win. If being trapped for all eternity means saving one of them, then I want to be trapped.

We line up as usual. Then, I am lying on a trolley in a tunnel, with a hard hat on my head. I think that there is a torch attached to it.

I roll it forwards and see three more tunnels around me. Percy rolls to the entrance of his. In the middle of all of us is a round thing, life a roundabout in a kiddie's park, but it has twelve holes in it. Coming from them is the worst stench I have ever smelled. In the middle of the roundabout is a bunch of plugs.

"Do you know what this is?" I mouth at Percy, trying not to gag.

"No. Shut up." He mouths back.

"Unfortunates. This is Septic Sewers. To pass, all the gaps must be plugged by the end of the challenge."

Okay. Pretty self-explanatory. My ear clip doesn't buzz, which makes me wonder who the Saboteur is.

"Let the challenge begin...Now!"

I roll forwards as far as I can and grab a plug, stuffing it into a gap. Between us, we get them done in seconds. As soon as the last one is filled, we are all sucked back into the tunnels. I try to roll forwards again, but my trolley is stuck. I count five seconds, then I am propelled forwards.

A couple of plugs are gone. We search for them, until Tag gives a shout and points to one next to my tunnel. I twist round and manage to grab it. The other is found near Percy. We push it back and are sucked in.

This happens about three times, each time with one by my tunnel and one by Percy's. Then, when we roll out again, six of them are out. We scrabble around frantically for it. I find one in the same place as usual and so does Percy. There are two near Tag and two near Diamond.

We plug in the last one just as the Voice tells us that time is up.

"You have passed." She sounds disappointed. "Now vote for who you think the Saboteur is and why."

"Percy."

"Tag, because chances are he'll vote for me. _Again._"

"Diamond."

"Percy because they were always near him." I look at her suspiciously. I really don't want to vote for any of them, but Percy is already like a brother and Tag...I don't know why I want him to escape, but I do.

"Jack."

"Diamond, because I think she was lying a second ago." I say, trying not to cringe. Tag glares at me, before rolling down into his tunnel.

"Tag."

"Percy." His voice echoes up the tunnel. "Because I can."

"You have voted for Percy." The Voice says. I hold my breath. "But the team passed, which means that the Saboteur is automatically trapped on this floor. I can now reveal that the Saboteur is in fact..." I could cut the tension with a knife.

"...Diamond."

"WHAT?" Tag is out of his tunnel. I am stunned. Percy looks at me with wide eyes. Diamond rolls out of her tunnel and curls up, sobbing. Tag runs over to comfort her.

"Diamond. You will not be leaving this room. The others are free to pass to the next room." Everything disappears and the trapdoor drops open. Tag doesn't move, just stays where he is, with an arm around Diamond.

I take a step forwards and motion for Percy to jump. He does so, looking more pained than I have ever seen him.

"Tag. We have to go." I say. He ignores me completely. Diamond sits up, hiccupping slightly.

"Go."

"No."

"Tag, go. I didn't want to go back to Mister anyway." I can't help but admire her strength. Tag just shakes his head.

"I'm staying right here."

"No you're not." Diamond looks at me pleadingly. I don't want to do it, but I pick Tag up and carry him over to the trapdoor. He struggles to get free, so I drop him down. From the thud, I'm pretty sure he landed on Percy. There is a lot of swearing from both of them, and I don't want to go down. I look back at Diamond, who is rubbing her eyes fiercely.

"Can I stay instead?" I say. She freezes, then looks at me. "Ellen-Jane, I don't want to see you trapped..."

"Jack, go." The Voice says. I stand my ground, but a metal arm comes from the wall with a blade, aiming at Diamond. I swallow hard, then make eye contact with the brave little girl who I have come to think as a little sister.

"You will be free someday. I promise."

Then I jump.

* * *

**Okay, that was hard to write. Sorry it's so much shorter than usual. Diamond is taken off the poll. Please R&R and Vote.**

**UPDATE! I'm sorry, I was really tired when writing this and I didn't count the votes properly, so yes, Fox, you are right, Percy was voted, but the Saboteur is automatically trapped, therefore Diamond is trapped. Hope that cleared it up!**

**Also, Diamond's real name is Ellen-Jane, Diamond is her stage name. Idk about Tag, it never actually says.**


	9. Floor Three: Forbidden Chambers

**HI! I UPDATED THE LAST CHAPTER, I'M SO SORRY I WAS REALLY TIRED WHEN WRITING IT AND DIDN'T COUNT THE VOTES PROPERLY.**

**Okay, the shouting is over. You won't be deafened anymore that you are now. Heh. Please R&R! I have taken the poll down now, if I do write a sequel, I think I'll stick to the reviewing method.**

**Btw, Marvo and Julip are Tag and Diamond's older brothers. They are related, but Tag and Diamond aren't related to anyone in the circus, not even each other. They just call each other brother and sister, if that makes sense?**

* * *

**Percy, Jack and Tag remaining.**

* * *

Tag POV

_Diamond..._MY LITTLE SISTER. I AM GOING TO KILL THAT WOMAN...Marvo and Julip will kill me. How are they supposed to understand that a tower exists where a random lady captures children? I _will _kill that lady.

* * *

Percy POV

Tag looks ready to murder someone. The trapdoor slams shut. Jack backs away slowly and we exchange worried glances.

"Tag?" Jack asks hesitantly. The younger boy looks up at him with such anger that we both stumble backwards. I am reminded so much of Nico in this moment, that I can literally see the son of Hades in Tag's expression.

"My little sister is probably going to die here. I'm not leaving." He says. "The least you two can do is vote for me, so that I can stay."

I am a little taken aback. The only person I have seen do this...is me, with Annabeth. Loyalty is my fatal flaw, after all. Another startling thought occurs to me.

"Tag, who are your parents?" This questions startles him out of his anger.

"I...I don't know." He hangs his head. "I've lived in the circus as long as I can remember."

I glance across at Jack, but he looks completely mystified. I open my mouth to say something else, but am shocked into silence.

A glowing trident has appeared over Tag's head.

* * *

Jack POV

I really have no idea what is going on. Why is there a trident above Tag's head?

"I-" Percy seems stunned. Then he lifts Tag off the ground in a bear hug. "You are my half-brother."

"What?"

"I'll explain later, I think we have a challenge to do." Percy is grinning from ear to ear. We line up and the room feels strangely empty. There were eight of us, maybe an hour ago. Now it's down to three.

I am used to suddenly switching places now, so I'm not surprised to find myself in a room on my own. The walls are purple and there is a door to either side of me. In the corner is a stack of crates, of varying colours. Some are the same purple as the walls, but some are green, orange and yellow.

"Unfortunates. This is Forbidden Chambers. To pass, two rooms must have a complete stack of six boxes that are the same colour as the walls. To get into another room, you must tap on the door. If there is someone already in the room you want, it will not open."

The Voice buzzes in my ear.

"Jack. Do not react. You are the Saboteur. It is your job to ensure that the team fails this challenge. You can do this by..." I zone out, remembering what Tag said about letting him stay. I call out.

"Tag?"

"Yes?"

"If we pass, the Saboteur is automatically trapped. We have to fail." It is breaking me to say it, and I know that I will never hear the end of it from the other Guardians, but I can't bear to not let him stay. We owe him that at least. I take a breath. "I am the Saboteur."

The is silence. Then Percy speaks up.

"Jack...we have to fail? I just found my little brother!" He sounds like he wants to give up and I feel like I'm stuck in the middle of some huge family thing.

"Percy..." This time it's Tag speaking. "I know you just found me, but I'll escape. When I've found Diamond."

"Let the challenge begin...Now!" We all ignore the voice. I stand in silence and I know that the others are too. We will not let her win. We have to fail the challenge. I don't know how long I stand there for, ignoring the woman's voice. She is getting more and more urgent and I have to blank her out.

"Time is up. You have failed miserably." She spits out. "You will now vote for who you thinks the Saboteur was and why."

"Jack."

"Are you sure?" I call out. Tag calls back his consent. "I vote for Tag."

"Percy."

"I-how am I supposed to choose?"

"You chose me on half the other floors, now choose me again." Comes Tag's impatient voice.

"Fine. Tag." His voice breaks slightly.

"Tag."

"Percy, because he is my older brother which means I am allowed to."

I snort, despite the situation. It sounds like something Emma would say to me.

"You have voted for Tag. I can now reveal that the Saboteur is in fact...Jack."

"What a surprise." Percy says. I hope he was aiming the sarcasm at the Voice and not at me.

* * *

Percy POV

The walls and crates disappear and the trapdoor opens. Tag and Jack are standing, looking at me. I see for the first time how much Tag resembles Poseidon.

I want to say something but I can't. I just found my brother, but am forced to loose him just as I figure out who he is.

My knees give way and I fall forwards through the trapdoor without even getting to say goodbye.

* * *

**My friend has just informed me that I took a happy kids game show and turned it into a morbid hunger games. **

**Why thank you, that warms my heart.**

**Please R&R!**


	10. Floor Two: Fight for Freedom

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Okay, first I will apologise in advance, because whoever escapes, there will be people upset. Okay, there were people upset when Tris was trapped on the first floor, but this is the FINAL.**

**Also, the idea for Tag being a son of Poseidon randomly occurred to me and I wanted to put it in, so yeah.**

**I WILL BE WRITING A SEQUEL CALLED Trapped: Ever After!**

* * *

**Percy and Jack remaining.**

* * *

Jack POV

I fall down after Percy. Tag watches with a face wiped of emotion and somehow I know that he will find Diamond and escape.

We don't bother lining up. This room isn't like the others. The walls are wooden and there a damp stains in the corners and across the ceiling.

I suddenly have a huge padlock on my front. Chains trail across my shoulder. It's so heavy that I'll never be able to lift it off.

I look over at me Percy's gaunt face. His eyes seem sunken. I want him to win, but I have to get back to the Guardians so we can rescue the people trapped here.

"Unfortunates. The is the Fight for Freedom. The unfortunate which answers the most correct questions within the sixty second time limit will gain the key of freedom and their weapon. Let the challenge begin...Now!"

I barely have time to prepare myself, before she starts firing questions at us.

"Percy, what was the name of the challenge on floor seven?"

"Black Widow."

"Correct, Jack, who was the Saboteur on floor four?"

"Uhh...Katniss?"

"Incorrect, Diamond." I curse.

"Percy, how many plugs were there in Septic Sewers?"

"Ten."

"Incorrect, twelve. Jack, how many times did Percy get bitten in Snake Attack?"

"Three."

"Correct, Percy, which two people were voted as Saboteur on floor six?"

"Me and..." His eyes go wild. "...Hazel!"

"Correct, Jack, what was the challenge on floor eight?"

"Goblet of Fire-no, Ice."

"I have to take your first answer, Incorrect it was Goblet of Ice." I curse Harry.

"Percy, who was trapped on floor seven?"

"Harry."

"Correct, Jack, what was Tris's weapon?"

"A gun."

"Correct, Percy, who was the Saboteur on floor four?"

"Uhh..." He can't remember.

"Too slow, Diamond." I see him curse under his breath.

"Jack-Time is up." A buzzer sounds.

"Jack, you answered two questions correctly. Percy, you answered three questions correctly. Percy, you may take the Key of Freedom and Riptide."

The are hovering in front of him. He grabs the pen and stuffs it in his pocket, before grabbing the key and unlocking himself. The padlock falls to the ground with a clang. Then he runs over to me and holds out the key. I reach for it, but it vanishes.

"Percy, you are free to go. Jump. Before I change my mind."

An image of Diamond with a blade to her throat makes me shove him. "GO!"

He turns and jumps through the final trapdoor. I sink to the floor.

"_You're Jack Frost. You make a mess of everything, why you're doing it right now." _The words echo in my head.

"What did you do, Pitch?" I whisper.

"_More to the point Jack...What did **you**_ do?"

* * *

Percy POV

I jump. Riptide is bouncing in my pocket where it belongs. I hit a chute and tumble down it, before sliding out of a door. Sunlight temporarily blinds me, but I run to the edge of the island and look up. There is a row of windows. I can faintly see a figure at one, about four stories up. It's a little girl with blonde hair.

"DIAMOND!" I yell, hoping it's loud enough. She looks down in surprise, then I see her face fall. I regret shouting out. She wanted tag to win. My brother.

I am startled by a yell of "LOOK OUT!" I look up to see something spiralling down towards me. Then I realise what it is and dive out of the way.

Nico's Stygian Iron sword is quivering, point down in the rock next to me.

The cage is almost at the top. I watch the drawbridge being lowered, before a bunch of people walk across it. I would recognise Nico anywhere.

"Okay." I turn to the sea, determined to find help. "Water?" It responds by splashing up against my feet.

"Take me home."

* * *

**The End (Or not)**

* * *

**I said about the sequel and all that, so yippee, I have started writing it and have a bunch of characters lined up, so yeah. **

**BONUS!**

* * *

Tris POV

"DIAMOND!" I look out of the window and see a figure waving up at a window below me. Percy. He escaped. I sigh and turn away. I'm pretty sure the entire thing was structured by Erudite. When I get my hands on Caleb...

* * *

Harry POV

"DIAMOND!" It's Percy's voice. He escaped. Good. I'm glad. Now I'll just sit here and wait for all eternity. It's obviously Umbridge's idea after all.

* * *

Hazel POV

"DIAMOND!" Percy. I wanted Katniss to win. I'll run out of oxygen in my tank soon anyway. Then I'll be with Gus. I smile and lean my head against the wall behind me.  
"Okay."

* * *

Katniss POV

"DIAMOND!" I look out and see Percy waving at someone. Neither of the kids escaped then.

"I won't be a piece in your games." I mutter. Something falls past my window. A yell follows it and I see Percy dive out of the way.

I'm not sure if Percy knew I could hear him, but I'm left wondering who Leo is.

* * *

Diamond POV

"DIAMOND!" I look down and see Percy. I can't help but feel upset. I wanted Tag to escape. Now it looks like we'll both be stuck here for all eternity.

The cage swung by a few minutes ago. I didn't see the people inside properly, but the was a girl with the longest golden hair I ever saw and a girl with the fluffiest brown hair I ever saw.

Percy dives out of the way as something lands next to him. I turn away.

* * *

Tag POV

"DIAMOND!" I rush to the window, hoping that she's escaped. No such luck. Percy's just waving at her. He's my brother? He dives out of the way as a sword impales itself in the ground next to him. He looks confused. I sigh and turn back to trying to figure a way out of here.

* * *

Jack POV

"DIAMOND!" Percy yells. I can't move wearing the chains, so I don't bother. Pitch is tormenting me.

"We'll get all of them." He says. "The Dragon Whisperer Boy." I shudder as an image of Hiccup falling from Toothless flashes through my head. "The Violent Redhead." Merida being eaten by a bear.

"And little Rapunzel, too."

* * *

**The End. (again. sort of.)**


End file.
